User talk:DMSwordsmaster/The OFFICIAL Pet Hospital
HAAAAAAAAAAAALP! HALPITTY HALP GAAAAAAH! Something happened involving premature hatch or internal temperature or some shmit. LD 02:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Solution Can you rename the page to:Official hopistal room? 21:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, Masked, a Orange Mask Mushroom, is sick, and it appear as no need to add graft.It breath smoke, but it supossed to breat burn(Burn type attack). Note:Burn is a red heat.They use burn dammage:Each second, they have 2 damage. 22:11, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Rrr...I thought I told you to stay off this page!? Fine. I'll work on the Orange Mask Mushroom. Just stay the h*** off my talk page, ingrate. I BANNED YOU, REMEMBER?? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) But Ludicrine is agree. 11:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, that not mean I idiot just because I dont like you.This is your chance for I like you. 11:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) News:I want help you to care Gamma.And help!Alho is sick!They cannot throw alhocol bolt! 10:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Note:Alho is a nurse pet! 10:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Anger That Is Cold We are currently researching the "Anger" phylum of fish, as they have a strange immunity to almost all diseases, except cancer and STDs :(. Anyway, we will respond if new leads come about the radiation. If a cure is found, we will have to extract it from Anger or Cold Anger, which may not be possible without future owner support and both medical centers working together. But anyway, we'll call you about that kind of stuff. LD 02:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :We have found out that the red mark on the Anger phylum is shed during death. By finding a dead specimen of the species, we may be able to transplant the DNA of that into Gamma. Our search teams are currently looking for a dead Anger. In other news... (I signed below) INCONVENIENCE STRIKES! Due to some really confusing things that need to be sorted out (thanks a lot, SR123), you are put on a temporary lay-off. Basically, we're forcing you to take a break. A "Salmonella Outbreak" has occurred and we're checking the eggs to make sure that they are fine. You can think of plot stuff during this time. LD 17:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) HOO F***ING RA FOR IDIOCRACY. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 18:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) The Cold Anger Crisis DNA transplant successful. You may need Poisonshot to seal the wound and implant an eye graft. Oh, and tell him not to upload a new image, just upload an eye graft. You can use the DNA through some kind of injection or so, and then all we need to do is cure the eye cancer. Which we have a lead on. LD 20:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also... if this fails, or for future similar cases, you may also use a lead coating around the lungs to avoid radioactive-ness being contagious. Thank Zoshi for that one. LD 02:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparently eye cancer has no effect on Eels. We're done! YAY! Also, good work on the Warship Fairy. LD 19:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) IN OTHER NEWS... I have recommended the Septipatch to Caagr. This will decrease the risk of Teslitis in North Byser's possible child. Just a heads up on what might happen. If it does happen, I'll explain the image stuffs. LD 02:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP! Morothy♀, my new pet have a porblem.She has problem breathing in water so she needs a oxygen cylinder quick.Max date is 28th March, or she will be transformed into a stickman forever. . 13:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) And is possible have salmonella in pet seed I created?(Yes, pets I created that is mushroom, cactus or tree make seed).It have salmonella in this seed? 13:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Or you could use gill graft, but that might turn it into a mermaid. ZX (Talk) 13:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I can help!Simply add a Oxygen Cylinder Graft! 13:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Added. 13:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Better picture = . SR123 Talk PagePet Store13:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 13:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HUH? The seed hatched too fast! Octive, the Olive Small Octopus Tree have a broken limb(square!I will fastly cure it... ...arealdly! 16:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Note Note that is normal that they have only 2 square.This is because she is a baby.Pets created by me that baby tree have 2 limb(square) 16:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Why #Why you stay the reag face?Each time a person stay it, I fast as possible delete it because I hate it. #No need a intese caring.Is normal that they have 2 square:Each baby tree I created have 2 square. 17:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) And why Why I need to stay out of this? 17:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reason Because I example change name, when I editing, most of time I fix!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ergh. Just tell me if you want something changed and I'LL do it. Ok?! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC)